


Walk Don't Swim

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn ponders the practicalities of sea-life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Don't Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15628420640/can-walkers-swim-glenn-asks-staring-out-across).

“Can Walkers swim?” Glenn asks, staring out across the gentle sea.

Beside him, Daryl looks up. He’s got his crossbow in his hands and he’s in the process of cleaning it up and making sure he’s fit to fight another day - but he’ll always look up for Glenn. He’ll always at least pretend to pay attention. “What?”

Glenn nods towards the abandoned harbour. “If we took a boat out there somewhere, would they be able to follow us? We could find an island or something.”

Daryl hesitates to answer. He feels unsteady enough being even this close to water: he’s a country boy through and through. He’s got no use for the ocean. “Hell if I know,” he says. “Never liked boats.”

“C’mon, seriously? You must have wanted to be a pirate when you were a kid.”

Daryl just stares at him.

Seems to work to shut him up.

“Never mind,” Glenn mutters. “Just an idea.”

“Ask me again in a couple of months. Maybe by then I’ll be desperate enough to sail into the horizon.”

“You’re not yet?”

“We’re not dead, are we?”

“Right. So if I ask you when you’re dead, you’ll agree to go sailing.” Glenn stares at him like he thinks Daryl is an idiot. He seems to do that a lot.

All Daryl does is shrug one shoulder. “Sounds like a good deal to me,” he says.

To that, Glenn has no answer but a long and frustrated sigh.


End file.
